


Stay Asleep

by KwestShunMark (XCLayMacionPoint)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/KwestShunMark
Summary: "Itachi tried not to squeeze his eyelids tighter as it would expose him. If he pretended to be asleep, then he could stay here with his head cradled by Shisui's arm."





	Stay Asleep

No, his skin wasn't perfectly soft. Beneath the surface were tight, tensed muscles, but the feeling of their tiny flexes beneath the back of his head soothed Itachi all the same. 

"Ne, Itachi."

He kept his eyes shut despite the giddy that always burst in his chest when he called out to him. 

"Are you sleeping?"

Itachi tried not to squeeze his eyelids tighter as it would expose him. If he pretended to be asleep, then he could stay here with his head cradled by Shisui's arm.

"I know you're pretending."

That didn't mean he couldn't keep pretending. 

Shisui's soft chuckle caused his heart to leap and the sensation of fondness to caress his sun-warmed skin. His voice was so gentle even when he was playfully scolding him for his awkwardness or self-doubt. 

"Fine."

Not at all reluctant and filled with all of the joy the world had to offer him in this rare moment, Shisui settled beside him with a wiggle of his hips. 

"You know, Itachi." He began. "Izumi-chan was telling me that she hopes you'll ask her out soon."

Ah yes, the game had begun. Just how far would he go to make Itachi open his eyes, cup over his mouth, protest that he was not interested in her. She was a wonderful friend, but his heart would only beat for one person.

"You should do it soon. You can't leave a girl waiting, you know. I'll cheer you on from the sidelines. 'You can do it Itachi! Make that cute girl fall in love with you!'" He punched the air with his free arm for emphasis. "Then you two can grow up together and do the dirty-"

Oh, how he wanted to pinch him and tell him to stop, but at what cost? 

"And have a bunch of little babies, and I'll just be your sad, lonely friend Shisui."

The sound of exaggerated whimpers nearly pushed Itachi to roll toward him with the intention of pinching his obnoxious cheek, but he was saved by Shisui's propensity to find too much humor in his own jokes. He snickered and pressed a hand to his forehead, expelling his amusement and shaking the head still resting comfortably on his outstretched arm. 

It took quite a few seconds for Shisui to calm. When he inhaled and exhaled to ease the rib-vibrating laughter threatening to bubble over once again, he looked at Itachi.

"Did you really fall asleep?"

The pause that followed was broken by the chirp of a bird and the cool breeze that swayed the green grass around them. 

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Itachi listened to the tremor-inducing sounds of Shisui shifting closer, leaning over. The heat of his breath brushed his cheek, sending fiery tingles to Itachi's lips. Anticipation naturally had him parting them, awaiting Shisui's tender press. The seconds passed, and he grew impatient, ready to reach out and bring him down with need and finality, but-

 

"Itachi-san."

 

Yanked back into the world around him by four syllables, he opened his eyes to see his partner standing over him, casting a long shadow beneath the blazing sun. 

The anticipation, the joy, the light that had enveloped his body ricocheted within him in anger and anguish. Like a bottle layered carefully with different colors of sand he was shaken into a muddled defensive hue, brought back to a place of silence and duty.

"Did you fall asleep, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"I did." He lied.

  
  



End file.
